The increasingly ubiquitous use of computers and processors for controlling equipment and systems has led to new vulnerabilities and susceptibilities of the controlling and controlled equipment to be operated in an unwanted manner due to, for example, hacking and other malicious or unauthorized access for command and control of the affected systems. There is also an increasing likelihood of such systems being provided in networked communications, and the advent of control being provided at ever more minute levels. Especially important is the ability of the affected system to continue to operate with minimized disruptions or effectiveness in the presence of a cyber security threat or breach of the system.